Conventional attempts to heat water to provide power, such as steam engines, require that more energy be supplied to heat the water to steam than is realized upon conversion of the water into steam.
In accordance with the present disclosure, liquid water is substantially instantaneously converted to a gas state. It has been discovered that substantially instantaneously converting liquid water to gas in accordance with the disclosure results in a release of energy from the water. Thus, it has been discovered that water may be utilized according to the disclosure as a fuel to generate power.